


How Did We End Up Here?

by DamsInDistress



Category: Formula E RPF, Motorsports RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 14:54:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10856307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DamsInDistress/pseuds/DamsInDistress
Summary: All Dani remembers was the Mercedes DTM Christmas Party before whoever he was sharing the bed with turns to face him.





	How Did We End Up Here?

His head was pounding, his throat feels itchy and his mouth felt gross. All in all, Dani felt like shit. But he could feel blankets around him and something soft cradling his head so he assumes he's in bed, small mercies.

He wasn't prepared when he opens his eyes to blinding brightness that makes his head spin as he tries to blink away how hungover he is. The brightness eventually fades and his vision clears as he makes out where he is. He was in bed, not really wearing much clothes, and he wasn't alone.

Dani tries not to panic, mostly because he doesn't want to cause a chain reaction and upset his stomach, but also because he has no idea who he was sharing a bed with. He tries to remember the night before, the Mercedes DTM Christmas Party, and realizes that he's in Germany. He remembers having fun with the entire team and spending most of the night glued to the hip to Felix. Just when Dani finishes remembering his night, the figure beside him turns on his side and Dani was face to face with a sleeping Swede. 

It was Felix, Felix who was his best friend, was sleeping next to him. Sure they've shared a bed before but it was mostly the two of them falling on one bed fully-clothed after having a drinking contest. But they've never shared a bed barely wearing anything and with Felix's arm slung around Dani's hip. Dani was pretty sure he's going to start hyperventilating soon as he tries not to move to wake Felix but it was no use as a pair of blue eyes soon end up looking at Dani's panicked brown ones. 

"Morning." Felix says, casual and cool as ever and Dani feels his panic increase. Dani then feels the arm around him pull him closer towards Felix as the Swede smiles at him. Dani couldn't help as his eyes go wide as Felix pulls him closer. "What's wrong? You look like a chipmunk." Felix says as he chuckles at Dani's expression. "What happened last night?" Dani asks as he tries to avoid looking at Felix. "You had too much to drink and tried to wrestle me in the car park for who gets a DTM seat next year. I think you even posted it on Instagram." Felix says with a fond smile. "Then I tried to get you back to your room and you kept babbling in Spanish. All I understood was _'te amo'_ and my name." Felix continues. "And then you kissed me." He says.

"I-I kissed you?" Dani asks, because he can't have. He couldn't have kissed his best friend. "Yes. And I kissed you back." Felix says as he stares Dani in the eye. "All we did was kiss. I tried to get you to go to sleep but you didn't want me to leave." Felix adds. Dani feels his head spin but this time it wasn't because of the alcohol in his system. He kissed Felix and Felix kissed him back. They spent the night together in one bed cuddled next to each other. And that was when Dani notices the dark bruise just above Felix's collar bone. "Did I do that?" Dani asks as he stops himself from touching it. "And I did that." Felix says as he touches a spot on Dani's neck. 

"How are you so calm about this?" Dani asks, tries not to shout but he was on the verge of having a panic attack. "Because you're an idiot, Juncadella." Felix says. "I've know you for a long time and you're as subtle as a bull in a china shop." Felix adds. "You really think I wouldn't have realized that you feel more for me than just a friend?" Felix asks and Dani couldn't answer. "You had all the chance to tell me during the year whenever we're traveling together and spent all that time together. But you just had to get drunk at the end of the year and kiss me." Felix says. 

"I'm sorry." Dani mumbles as he looks anywhere but at Felix. But the Swede just chuckles and rubs circles against his hip. "I'm not. Like I said, you kissed me and I kissed back. It wasn't like I didn't want this." Felix says and Dani looks up at his words. "I'm sorry for being an idiot." Dani says and Felix just kisses his nose in answer. "Already forgiven." Felix says with a smile. "But I really don't remember much from last night though." Dani says sheepishly. Felix smirks at him before he closes the gap between the two of them. And wow, this may not be their first kiss, but Dani wants to remember this feeling every time Felix kisses him from here on out.


End file.
